


Total Birthday Annihilation

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Nuts & Dolts Week [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Common Cold, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Ruby ends up home with a cold on her birthday. That's not going to stop Penny from spending time with her though.





	Total Birthday Annihilation

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Nuts and Dolts Week! Birthday fic!

It was finally time. Penny had been preparing for this day for months. She had her wolf costume ready, and the matching bucket was covered in vines to help give it a more forest like feel. Ruby would be showing up soon and the two of them would walk around town. After that, they'd return to Ruby's house for a small birthday party with cake and presents. Penny had gotten Ruby her gift earlier that month; a special edition of Total Annihilation with the collectable figure of Soaring Ninja. It was going to be a great night!

Penny was just about to get dressed in her costume when the phone started to ring. She didn't answer it, knowing her uncle was probably downstairs making dinner. He always beat her to the phone when she went to answer it. It didn't matter how hard she tried.

 _ **"Penny!"**_ came a shout from downstairs. **_"Call for you! It's Ruby!"_**

"Coming, Uncle James!"

Penny hurried downstairs in a quick bound, smiling brightly as she swiped the phone. "Hey Ruby!"

 _"Hey Penny,"_ came a hoarse voice.

Penny felt her heart sink. Ruby sounded horrible. "Everything okay? You don't sound too well."

 _"I've come down with a cold,"_ Ruby grumbled. _"I can't make it for trick or treating. I'm so sorry."_

"Oh no, it's okay! You get some rest. I'll swing by later with your present, okay?"

_"Okay. I'm sorry-"_

"Don't apologize!" Penny insisted. "It happens. No need to worry. You rest up Birthday Girl."

_"Okay. Thanks for understanding Penny. Talk to you later."_

"See you later Ruby." They wrapped up their call and Penny turned to her uncle, watching as he put the vegetables into the pot. "Ruby's sick and can't go trick or treating."

"That's not good," James said. "Is she okay?"

"She said it's a cold..." Penny looked into the pot, smiling fondly. "Is this the autumn soup?"

"Yes. I'm debating on noodles or potatoes."

"Noodles are good." As the strong smell of spices and meat wafted through her senses, Penny got an idea. "Do we still have the travel pot?"

"I think so," James muttered. "I think it's in the big closet. Why?"

"Let's wash it out. I think I know someone who might like some."

 

* * *

 

 

Taiyang and Yang had left for the store when Ruby turned on the TV. Her dad had brought her some warm milk and an instant noodle before heading out, promising to bring her something more when he got back. Yang was going to trick or treat in the bigger neighborhoods with their Uncle for her once he got off his shift. . Zwei remained in his bed, snoozing away as the cheesy cartoon played on. In the meantime, she was to rest.

And she hated it. It was supposed to be her fun day out. Her happy birthday fun time with her girlfriend. She wasn't supposed to be curled up with a cold. But there was no avoiding it, she supposed. There was nothing she could do but relax and hope she got better soon.

**_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_ **

Ruby looked over at the door, wondering who could possibly be at the door. There was a sign warning of no candy, so it couldn't be trick or treaters. And she was pretty sure that if it were her dad, sister, or uncle, they'd just come in with a little cheer of _"I'm home!"_ while heading to the kitchen.

Whoever it was at the door, there was no way Ruby was letting them in right away. For all she knew, it was some creepazoid or serial burglar, or worse. Maybe even a dognapper.

With her blanket still wrapped around her shoulders, Ruby wandered over to the closet and pulled out her wooden replica scythe. If she was going to answer the door, she was going to be prepared. She slowly crept up to the door, standing on her tiptoes to try and see through the peep hole.

On the other side of the door was a man in a long navy coat, with slicked back hair and a metal plate over his right brow. A ginger haired girl stood beside him, smiling brightly. Both had a nurse costume hat on, and face masks covering their mouths and noses.

"Ruby?" said the girl. "Are you awake?"

 _No way._ "Penny?"

"Yep! Uncle James is here too."

Ruby slowly opened the door, using the scythe as a crutch as she stepped out of their way. "Hey. What're you doing here?"

"We had some leftover soup," Penny explained. "And we thought you'd like some."

"Oh. Uh, thank you. Please, come on in."

Penny nodded and the two of them entered the house. James made his way to the kitchen to reheat the soup while Ruby curled back up on the sofa. The smell of herbs and meats slowly began to fill the air as Penny hung up the coats on the coat rack. It was only then Ruby realized Penny was dressed as a nurse.

"How're you feeling?" Penny asked cheerfully.

"Alright, I guess," Ruby croaked. "Still got a fever, but I'm better than I was earlier. Took a short nap."

"That's good." Penny set a bag on the table, sitting in a chair near the sofa Ruby was snuggled on. "Where's your father and sister?"

"Dad went to get more soup-stuff. And Yang is going trick or treat with Uncle Qrow to get candy for me."

"That's nice of them." Penny smiled from beneath her mask and Ruby could feel her heart skip a beat. "Oh, open your present. I think you'll like it."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked softly. "I can wait until later."

"I'm sure. Go ahead. It's okay. I want to see your face when you open it." She let out a soft giggle, adjusting her mask as it started to fall off. "I think you'll feel better when you see it."

Confused, Ruby reached forward and picked up the bag, surprised at how heavy it was. She hadn't really expected anything grand. She reached in, pulling the largest box out and staring at it in awe. On the box was the cartoon image of a ninja with a brilliant cerulean headband.

"No way." She pulled out the smaller box, silver eyes wide in excitement and joy as she saw the words "Total Annihilation" scrawled across the cover. "This is amazing!!!"

"You like it?" Penny asked.

"I love it!" Ruby screeched. "Oh Penny, thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Wanna play a few rounds?"

"Sure!"

Penny took the game and put it into the console while Ruby picked up the controllers. She wasn't going to be spending her birthday the way she wanted, but this was even better. Penny sat down and the two of them prepared to play.

Penny was right, this did make her feel better.

 

* * *

 

 

Traffic on Halloween was always hell.

Taiyang ended up spending a lot more time out and about than he had originally intended. There were trick or treaters all over the streets, hopping in and out of cars to head between neighborhoods. He had to be careful so that he didn't hit anyone.

 _I hope Ruby's okay,_ he thought. He hated leaving her home alone when she wasn't feeling well, and even more so when it was her birthday. Cake had to wait until she was better. Presents were put on hold at Ruby's request. Yang and Qrow were picking up candy for the birthday Rose.

_This was probably one of the worse birthdays Ruby's had yet._

After almost an extra thirty minutes, Tai pulled up to the house and let out a sigh. He hoped Ruby was up for soup this late at night. He carried the groceries to the porch, stalling just a moment when he heard barking and laughing coming from inside.

**_"YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME, OLD MAN!"_ **

**_"HEY! I'M NOT THAT OLD!"_ **

**_"YOU CAN DO IT, RUBY!"_ **

Slowly, Taiyang quietly entered the house, slack jawed at the sight. Sitting in the chairs were a ginger haired nurse and a doctor in a long lab coat. Zwei was on the sofa beside Ruby, wearing a doctor's stethoscope. There were bowls of soup, cups of tea, and a statue of a ninja on the coffee table. It took him a minute to realize it was James and Penny in the doctor outfits.

_Wonder when they showed up._

**_"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"_ **

"Oh yeah!" Ruby howled. "That's how you do it!"

"Way to go Ruby!" Penny applauded.

"I'm not old," James grumbled.

**_"Ahem."_ **

Everyone turned to look at him, looks of embarrassment across all their faces. Zwei barked happily and jumped off the sofa, waddling toward the kitchen as the stethascope clinked along the ground.

"Hey Mr. Xiao Long," Penny finally piped up. "I hope you don't mind, but Uncle James and I were looking after Ruby."

"Yeah!" Ruby giggled. "They're pretty good doctors."

"I can see that," Tai chuckled. "Jim, mind giving me a hand with these?"

James flew to his feet, handing the control over to Penny before taking one of the bags from Tai, following him and Zwei. "Sorry for the intrusion. We had some soup and thought Ruby might like some."

"It's alright," Tai assured. "Thanks for dropping in. I don't think I could have made it back in time to make anything. Traffic's been pretty nasty."

"I can imagine," James sighed. "Want some tea?"

"Sounds great." Tai sat at the table, glancing at the girls from the doorway. "I haven't seen Ruby look that happy on a sick day in a while. Thanks for looking after her."

"Don't thank me. It was Penny's idea." James sat beside Tai, watching as the girls played their game. "Those two are great for each other. Bring out the best each other has."

Taiyang smiled, a wave of nostalgia rushing over him as he thought back of days gone by. How Summer and Qrow would do the same thing when they were sick, or how they'd take care of him.

_Those two are great for each other. Bring out the best each other has._

"Yeah," Tai agreed. "They sure do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
